Complicated
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: *Rewrite of Out Of This World* Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in the medical bay. However, Khan has awakened and Zara may have had something to do with it... KHAN/OC...
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLICATED**

**Hey, so this is a re-write of "Out Of This World". The reason for this is for several reasons: I felt that the characterisation in that story could have been stronger as could plot development (some things happened too fast), I also will be adding small details and extending the ending as it just sort of happened, with no real conclusion.**

**So, to summarise, this is a re-write, with some gradual changes.**

_**PLOT SYNOPOSIS: Zara has joined the Enterprise for their five year mission, working in the medical bay. However, Khan has awakened and Zara may have had something to do with it... KHAN/OC...**_

**Please do review and let me know what you think of this (Y)**

**Thanks and as always, read, review and enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Zara exhaled slowly, her focus and concentration on the blank space in front of her. She was thankful for having five minutes to herself in medical bay, with no patients and no colleagues to talk to her. She needed those five minutes to breathe and try not to have a panic attack from the flashes that she got. It was getting too much now, at the time she had convinced herself that she could live with what she had done, that it wasn't a big deal - yet now, she awoke with the sick, nervous feeling every day. Despite her calm and cool exterior that she projected to others around her, inside she was terrified and nervous that someone would find out and she would have to face the consequences...

_**TWO MONTHS AGO...**_

_Zara clenched her bag tightly, her shaky, sweaty knuckles turning white. The room was plain and the four walls seemed to be closing in on her. Breathe... She told her herself, trying to steady her inhalation, with no success. She eyed the door, tempting with the idea of running, but she knew what would happen if she tried - she wouldn't make it. Desperation had turned her into a desperate soul. Her dark brown hair was loosely tied up, her side fringe framing her face. Her brown eyes watered and she blinked furiously not wanting to show any weakness. She mentally cursed herself for being such an anxious and nervous person, she wished she was one of those woman who could be cool about it and convincing. She jumped slightly when the door swung open and the nameless man walked in. Even though she was tall, he still towered over her, making her feel more intimidated than before. She instantly looked toward his hands and saw him carefully holding the vial of blood. _

_"Is that it?" She asked eagerly, eyeing the vial, all doubts about her actions rapidly disappearing. Sometimes in life, you have to do what is necessary. _

_The man looked at her sternly, holding out the vial. "You did your part: here's your payment." Zara took the vial from him, cautiously placing it in her bag. "You are aware of the terms?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I just don't understand why you needed a location of the cryogenic pods?" She swallowed, hoping she wasn't asking too many question. Trying to judge this cold man's emotions were like trying to read that of a Vulcan. Impossible. _

_The man inhaled sharply. "There is a great man. His greatness, is partly in that vial. You understand that if any of the information you have given me is incorrect, he will come and kill you himself."_

_"I wouldn't give out false information." She stated, holding her head up high, to show mock confidence. "Erm...Just out of interest - when will it happen?"_

_The man smirked slightly, showing the first sign of human emotion. "Two months." He responded, before stepping to the side, clearing the way for her to go. She awkwardly nodded at him and rushed out, wanting to breathe fresh air. She opened the large doors and inhaled the air, thankful to still be alive, the way he looked at her made it feel as if he was going to kill her. She began walking down the street towards her destination, her mind racing with thoughts swirling with doubt. Did she regret her actions? Yes, partly. But she was someone who would do anything for her family. As a matter of fact it would be hard to find many people who wouldn't do anything for their family. All it was is information. She didn't hurt anyone, she didn't kill anyone. It's just information... _

_Zara exhaled looking up at the hospital, stepping forward she smiled kindly at the woman who held the door open for her. "Thanks." Zara headed straight to the lift, tapping her feet impatiently as it shot up to the level where he was. Exhaling shakily, she stepped off and headed towards the door where he laid, helpless. She opened the door and closed it silently, taking a seat next to the bed. He turned around and smiled weakly at her. _

_"Hey, Sis..." He croaked at her, the machine beeping slowly. _

_"Hey... Listen, I... I've sort of done something..." She whispered to him, her hands shaking in fear. "I don't know what the consequences are... but I don't care."_

_"Zara-" He began to say, his brown hair ruffled up against the mattress. His blue eyes stared at her with confusion, those which he inherited from their mother._

_"Don't." She said, cutting him off, waving her hand to silence him. She reached into her bag and pulled out the vial filled with blood. "You don't get to know, okay? The less you know the better. So, just close your eyes please..."_

_"-Zara, you can't help me. I got shot, It's internal bleeding, it's only a matter of time..." He pleaded with her._

_"Just close your eyes, please? Close them." She huskily told him. She stood up, looking out to see if the coast was clear, glancing over at her brother to see his eyes closed. Opening up the vial, she inserted it into the tube going into her brother, waiting eagerly for it to dissolve and make way into his bloodstream. She waited in anticipation, before hearing a more balance beep of the machine. Frowning, her brother looked around at the monitor to see all of his vital statistics turning from the negative shade of red to green. She let out a laugh and rushed over to his side._

_"See, Steve - I told you!" She said, tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, smiling at him and ignoring the niggling feeling of guilt in the back of her mind. She squeezed his hand tightly. "You're gonna get better, okay?"_

_He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's just hope I don't get mugged again..."_

_She pursued her lips at him. "That's not funny."_

_"Sorry... Hey, whatever you did, whatever just happened - I don't know anything." He told her, smiling weakly at her. "When are you joining the Enterprise then?"_

_"Next week. I'm joining next week, but that's not important - you're better now. That's all that matters." She whispered back to him, looking over at the window. Her actions were cemented and it was going to happen in two months. Whoever was in those cryogenic pods will be free... She coughed slightly, not wanting to worry about that. She would be on the Enterprise, far away from that. The less she would know, the better. "It's all that matters."_

"Nurse Phillips?" McCoy said, a hint of irritation lacing his voice, distracting her from her thoughts.

Zara blinked several times, before putting on her game face and turning around to face him. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second." She said apologetically, smiling at him. "W-What were you saying?"

"I _was_ saying get back to work, I'm a doctor, goddamn it, not an alarm clock."

_**AT STARFLEET SECURE LOCATION...**_

The two men shot down the remaining security guards, who were foolishly trying to close the pod which they had opened. The guards fell down instantly, joining the rest of the bodies on the floor, blood weeping out of all their wounds. It was a violent and thorough intrusion. Not only taking what they need, but leaving a message. The men scanned the area checking that they had got all the guards, before walking over to the pod, where the man was sitting up, glancing over all the dead men on the floor. He inhaled slowly, his blue eyes seemingly amused at the scene.

"Shall we awaken the others, Sir?" One of the men asked, breaking the silence.

Khan looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "No..." He said, his voice silky smooth yet full of authority. "Why would I awaken my crew with no ship to put them on?"

The man that asked the question gulped, fearful of Khan's unpredictability. "Well... We, er, need to get a ship."

Khan smiled slightly. "Precisely..." He replied, his voice laced with malice, flashes of what had happened before the darkness consumed him. He knew what his mission was and who he had to terminate. "I have the perfect ship in mind. The Enterprise."


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED**

**Hey, If those reading could please leave a review it would be most helpful so that I know whether to carry this on or just leave it. If I do carry on, I shall be deleting "Out Of This World" and focusing solely on this one.**

**So... On that note:**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zara let out a slight sigh, washing her hands, finally finishing her shift after several hours. She was in a way thankful for being kept busy, that stopped her mind from wandering back to the thoughts which haunted her. She had always been that way - wanting to be occupied in order to avoid the problems in front of her. Zara brushed her fringe out of her face, smirking slightly at earlier when McCoy had told her that she touches her hair too much. She walked over to the woman who had damaged her hand, examining some weapons which they had picked up on an unclassified plane - standard injury and standard procedure.

"So, You're aren't going to amputate my hand are you?" Carol asked jokingly,gingerly touching her bandage.

Zara chuckled. "No, No, Of course not. You're British, right?"

Carol smiled slightly. "From my mother's side of the family - I lived in London for most of my life."

Zara opened her mouth to say something, before she heard McCoy speaking behind her. "Zara - You are doing good but you can't just go chatting to random-" He started saying, before seeing Carol. "Oh. Hi, Carol."

"Dr. McCoy." She said formally, smiling slightly, trying to avoid his eye contact.

Zara looked from McCoy who was blushing slightly, to Carol who was looking awkwardly anywhere but at him. She got what was going on there and tried her best to hide her smile. "I... Have to go over there. Erm, Yeah." She said quickly, before rushing over to the opposite side.

"Wait, Zara!" Carol called, following her, her face flushed. Zara turned around frowning.

"He likes you - talk to him. Trust me, men are useless at this stuff." Zara explained, trying not to laugh. It was like setting up a bunch of kids on a blind date. Carol looked back to McCoy who seemed to be taking interest in a pillow. She smiled at Zara before turning back around, talking to McCoy.

Zara smiled to herself, hanging her coat up before exiting and taking off her gloves. She walked down the corridor towards her room, silently thankful that the long shift was over and she can finally get some sleep. She felt a familiar twinge in her stomach and exhaled shakily, trying to push the guilt to the back of her mind...

_NINE WEEKS AGO..._

_Zara ran into the hospital, her hair messed up and her eye makeup smudged from the worried tears that she was crying. Hyperventilating slightly, she rushed to the front desk and looked at the assistant with desperate eyes, her hands clutching onto the desk for support. _

_"Steve Phillips?" She asked shakily, her hands balling into fists._

_"Seventh floor - take the lift." She replied politely, looking at her with sympathetic eyes._

_Zara muttered thanks before rushing off to the lift, impatiently jabbing the close door button. A man quickly stepped in before the doors closed and the lift started moving. The man that stood next to her was tall and looked at her with interest. She ignored him and let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and she stepped out, wildly looking around. _

_"Hey!" She said, grabbing the arm of a passing nurse. "Steve Phillips? I'm his sister..." _

_"Follow me." The nurse said quietly. Zara followed her a few steps before walking into the hospital room. Her brother, her __**younger **__brother laid there on the bed. His skin a deathly pale colour and his eyes swollen. Her eyes scanned over to the monitor and gulped slightly seeing all of the red statistics. _

_Zara felt her stomach drop, the realisation of the grim situation settling in. The truth which she so desperately wanted to not be the truth. "What can you do?" Zara asked, her eyes pleading. _

_The nurse looked down at her paperwork. "I understand that you're a Nurse yourself, right?" Zara nodded impatiently, resting her weight from foot to foot. "Your brother was attacked in the street. A completely random attack and his possessions were stolen. The attacked shot him several times. We have tried to do everything that we can, but I'm afraid, that he is bleeding internally." She paused for a second, biting her lip. " It's just a matter of time."_

_Zara tried to speak but felt herself go numb. She looked down at her hands, her own hands seemed foreign to her, her vision was clouded by the tears in her eyes. She just looked at the nurse and walked over to sit down on the seat next to Steve's bed. The nurse patted her lightly on her shoulder before walking out and leaving her to be. Zara sat there for the next two hours, her mind processing everything that had just happened. She couldn't lose her brother. She was all he had. Their mother supported them, of course, but she was constantly at the Starfleet security site, protecting what she described as "__**A dangerous man and his crew. They are in Cryogenic pods but there is still a chance that someone may come and try and let him escape." **__Her mother was married to her work. She trusted her two children to tell them about her day, but never wanted to hear about theirs. Even when Zara found that she was being transferred to the Enterprise, all her mother could say was that it's good. Zara looked up when the door opened and she saw the man from the lift. He looked at her with dark eyes, full of intent. _

_"If you want to save you're brothers life, meet me in the cafe." He said slowly, before shutting the door and walking off._

"Oh, sorry!" Zara exclaimed, walking into a man with blonde hair. He looked up at her his bright blue eyes dazzling. Zara mentally kicked herself realising that this was the captain. "Captain Kirk."

He smiled at her politely. "No worries, Miss..."

"Er, Nurse Phillips." She said, returning his smile. _What is it with people not leaving me with my thoughts? _ "I should get going."

"Just finished?" He said, still smirking at her. She nodded. "Well...we can always go somewhere quiet and _talk _about how you're finding the Enterprise so far."

She squinted her eyes at him, hardly believing that the Captain was flirting with her. "Or I can tell you right now that it's great and that I should be going."

"I think you'll find I'm not your typical captain." He said, smiling more broadly at her.

"And I think you'll find I'm not your typical Nurse." She replied, turning around and heading to her room. "Nurse Chapel says hi!" She said back to him, with a knowing smile. Her smile faded as she turned back and carried on walking to her room. Sometimes, she just wished that she would find a man and have a relationship and a family like a normal person. But that wasn't who she was. Commitment wasn't something she was fond of. She was one of _those _girls - the type that lead men on, go on dates and have fun, but the moment the L word gets mentioned, she would run. _I'm not a good person. _She thought numbly.

Khan looked at the ship which they had beamed upon; Within minutes the entire crew were dead, Khan made sure of that. Not likely to be dead, but stone cold dead. It was a small ship, but it was a Starfleet one, which was ideal.

"Dispose of the bodies." Khan ordered, as the men around him gathered the dead crew and placed them into the pod, ready to go floating around into orbit. One of the men walked up to him, standing next to the Captains chair.

"Sir, If I may ask, What ship is it that you want to take?" He asked, his posture showing confidence but his eyes showing the juxtaposition of fear.

Khan looked up at him, his eyes hypnotising. "How did you find me? How did you know the location of the pods?" He asked calmly. All of the men on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked at Khan, his voice grabbing their attention with its sternness laced with malice - They all knew how dangerous he was.

"We asked the daughter of one of the Commanders that worked at the facility." He explained. "We knew that she would know, so we had someone shoot her brother, so that he was close to death. We then followed her to the hospital and offered a vial of your blood to save her brother's life in return for the location. A deal - to which she kept her end."

Khan stared at him for a moment, seemingly absorbed in what he had just said. "Who was it?"

"Zara Phillips, Sir." He replied, swallowing. Khan made him nervous. The fact that he could crush his skull made him not want to say one word wrong.

"And where is she now?" He asked, in the same tone of voice.

The man exhaled slowly, knowing exactly what ship Khan wanted and the whole convenience of it. "Upon the Enterprise. As a Nurse."

Khan stood up suddenly, causing the man to step backwards, inhaling slightly. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, just looking at him for a second. Everyone on the bridge held their breath, waiting for his next move. Khan let go and the corners of his lips tugged upwards slightly. "How convenient... I have unfinished business with Captain James Tiberius Kirk - The Captain of the Enterprise..."


End file.
